


Ohne Dich

by minkly1 (minkly)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Friendship, Gen, Goodbyes, Lung Cancer, Terminal Illnesses
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkly/pseuds/minkly1
Summary: Após viver intensamente seus dezenove anos, era a hora de Tetsurou Kuuro partir para novos rumos e para isso, ele precisava despedir-se adequadamente dos melhores amigos Kenma Kozume e Kotarou Bokuto.





	Ohne Dich

**Author's Note:**

> [TW – Trigger Warning – Aviso de leitura de desconforto para câncer e morte.] 
> 
> Olá, tudo bem, gente?! Leiam as notas finais para entender as circunstâncias dessa fanfic  
> Aviso dado, boa leitura ^^

A situação do paciente no quarto 501, internado no Centro de Tratamento Intensivo do setor oncológico de um famoso hospital, localizado em Tóquio, não era das melhores. Com um câncer maligno no pulmão, o qual se espalhou pelas vértebras e generalizou o restante do corpo, o jogador de vôlei Tetsurou Kuuro respirava somente através dos aparelhos, não fazia mais as funções básicas do corpo e tomava morfina direto em uma veia do pescoço para não sentir dor. Os órgãos internos, exceto o coração, as pregas vocais, diafragma e língua, já eram inexistentes, braço esquerdo finíssimo por não conseguir mais se virar para aquele lado, enquanto o braço direito estava inchadíssimo, igualmente como boa parte do rosto, pois era nele que os líquidos cujo corpo não mais conseguia reter iam parar. Tudo isso para um jovem de tenros dezenove anos.

Naquele momento, Kuroo estava deitado de olhos fechados na cama do hospital, segurando a mão do melhor amigo de infância, Kenma Kozume, com a mão esquerda e a mão do segundo melhor amigo e rival das quadras, Kotarou Bokuto, com a mão direita. De repente, o jovem acordou, olhou para Kenma, depois para Bokuto e falou, após três dias de sonolência e nenhuma fala por parte dele:

— Kenma, Bokuto, eu vim avisar para vocês que… desses dias em não passo.

Os amigos preferiram não falar nenhuma palavra falso positiva para o amigo. Quando o câncer foi descoberto, ele já estava em um estágio avançadíssimo. Os médicos fizeram de tudo para tentar reverter o quadro, mas em pouco tempo a doença atingiu o estado terminal, mesmo com as sofridas sessões de quimioterapia. Eles sabiam que, uma hora ou outra, “ela” ocorreria. Continuaram a deixar Tetsurou falar:

— Eu estou pronto para desencarnar desse mundo, já sofri tudo que tinha que sofrer, já paguei em vida todos os erros que comentei e já cumpri minha missão aqui. A única coisa que peço são: Kenma, por favor, cuide da minha família. Eu sei que eles não estão aqui, pois estão trabalhando para pagar minha estadia neste hospital, mas diga a eles que eu os amo muito, muito mesmo. Agora, Bokuto, por favor, cuide de todos os nossos amigos e de todas as pessoas que sentirão minha falta. Amo vocês.

Emocionado, Kenma respondeu:

— Você nem precisava pedir isso, minha família é sua família. Vá em paz, Kuroo, eu amo você, amigo, e justamente por isso, eu te liberto, eu te liberto, eu te liberto.

Foi a vez de Bokuto:

— Algma vez seu irmão quberou alguma promessa? Não, né?! Então tenha a certeza, cara, onde quer que você vá, levarei nossa amizade para sempre no meu coração. Eu te liberto. Nós te libertamos. Vai com os anjos, Kuroo.

O último suspiro, os batimentos cardíacos foram diminuindo cada vez mais, 60, 50, 30…15, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… O apito indicando o findar da máquina começou a soar e finalmente Bokuto e Kenma puderam soltar as desesperadoras lágrimas da perda de um amigo querido. Imediatamente largaram as mãos de Kuroo para confortarem-se entre si em um intenso abraço. A hora chegou.

"Adeus, amigo,

Um dia nos reencontraremos".

 

“ _(…) Sem você não posso estar_

_Sem você_

_Com você também estou sozinho_

_Sem você (sem você)_

_Sem você eu conto as horas_

_Sem você_

_Com você param os segundos não passam_

_Sem você_ _(…)”_

_([Ohne Dich – Rammstein](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LIPc1cfS-oQ))_

**Author's Note:**

> Esta fanfic, assim como minha fanfic de Yuri!!! On Ice chamada “Dead Roses” e minha fanfic de Kuroko no Basket chamada “Brother”, é uma forma de desabafo, tentar canalizar a morte do meu padrasto por falência múltipla dos órgãos, causada por um tumor maligno no pulmão que se espalhou pelo corpo todo. Um ano se passou e ainda dói, sinto falta dele, mas… onde quer que ele esteja, ele está feliz porque não desisti desse mistério chamado viver.  
> Como eu disse antes para alguns leitores, a morte é uma força motriz para eu escrever. Só consigo expressar eu luto escrevendo, por isso, esta fanfic é uma homenagem ao grande guerreiro que ele foi até o fim.  
> Beijos e até a próxima \o


End file.
